The Long Lost Daughter Of Sue Ellen Sheperd Ewing
by cardiff1984
Summary: Sue Ellen has carried a dark secret that neither her mother or the Ewing's knew of. Following an attack by a well known oil man, she had a daughter, whom she has not laid eyes on, since her birth. Confiding her secret to a friend, a drunk Sue Ellen discovers the shock identity of her first born. The after effects sees JR caught in the middle and him seeking revenge.


**MID 1964. FANCY DRESS PARTY.**

17 Year Old, Sue Ellen Shepherd is at a fancy dress party dressed as a fairytale princess, whilst Dawn is dressed as a Lizard at a school nite party. Dawn knows that Sue Ellen has a crush on her maths teacher and is doing all she can to get at least a dance out of him.  
'I wonder if Mr Benson is here,' Sue Ellen wonders.  
'You're not gonna give up are you?' Dawn laughs.  
'When he see's me like this, he won't resist,' Sue Ellen figures.  
'Sue Ellen you could get the guy into a lot of trouble,' Dawn points out.  
'I'm trying to seduce him, I only want to dance,' Sue Ellen says.  
'Then why are you making a big thing out it?' Dawn pushes Sue Ellen.  
Sue Ellen shrugs and doesn't answer. Dawn realizes Sue Ellen has feeling for Mr Benson. Dawn smiles and makes Sue Ellen blush.  
'You're in love, oooooohhhh, Sue Ellen is in love with Mr Benson,' Dawn teases.  
'Shhhhhh, keep your voice down.'  
As they push through the crowd, Sue Ellen is nudged by a person dressed up. It's Mr Benson dressed up as a woman and this shocks Sue Ellen. Mr Benson smiles and Dawn silently laughs the other way.  
'Hello, Sue Ellen,' Mr Benson nods.  
'Hello...sir,' Sue Ellen swallows trying to get her words.  
'How are you this evening?' Benson grins.  
'Um, um...fine thank you, um, I'm gonna go get a drink,' Sue Ellen gasps.  
Dawn follows her still laughing hysterically, as Sue Ellen runs to one of the tables that has soda water and fizzy drinks, non alcoholic which disappoints Sue Ellen, she has never touched a drop of liquor in her life, but feels the need to. Dawn cannot control herself.  
'You should have seen the look on your face,' Dawn chuckles.  
'I didn't know he was that kinky,' Sue Ellen mopes.  
'Actually, I find it a big turn on,' Dawn adds.  
'You would say that.'  
Sue goes to grab a bottle of soda, when a much younger Jeremy Wendell goes for the same bottle. Sue Ellen looks up to him and smiles. Jeremy smiles. Dawn can see there is a little attraction between the two.  
'Ladies first,' Jeremy insists.  
'Thank you,' Sue Ellen answers.  
'I'm Jeremy Wendell.'  
'Beatrice Mckenzie,' Sue Ellen lies.

The party continues with Sue Ellen getting to know Jeremy Wendell, who tells Sue Ellen that his family are a rich family and own an oil company and that he is donating to the school, whilst Dawn meets her own date. Jeremy and Sue Ellen head out into the back yard of the school and look up at the sky that is full of stars. Sue Ellen alway like the clear night sky and admired the stars, but Jeremy was more interested in something else. He puts his arm around Sue Ellens shoulder.  
'Mr Wendell, you're a nice guy, but you're a lot older than I am, you're basically running your fathers company now and I'm still in school,' Sue Ellen explains.  
'I won't tell if you don't,' Jeremy say being persistant.  
'Technically, I'm still under age to have sexual intercourse with any man.'  
'I like you Beatrice, I really do.'  
'And I like you, but as a friend,' Sue Ellen responds.  
Suddenly, Sue Ellen comes over all dizzy and begins to feel sick, as she tries to reach out to Jeremy to keep her steady.  
'Are you alright, Beatrice?' Jeremy queries.  
'I think I 'm going to be sick,' Sue Ellen pants.  
Sue Ellen stumbles back inside and stumbles down the school corridor, where she collapses and passes out. The next visions then are blurry, all she can she is her frailing arms flying out in front of her, with the image of a male on top of her, Jeremy Wendell, who has viciously drugged her. Sue Ellen attempts to fight off Jeremy, but she is helpless.  
' Cmon, Beatrice,You want it, you know want it, you know you want me to give it to you,' Jeremy laughs.  
Sue Ellen is too drained to scream. Next thing she remembers is a bowl of cold water being thrown over her head by Dawn to wake her in the back yard of the school. Sue Ellen jumps up and finds her friend right before her eyes. Dawn slaps her face numerous time to get a response from Sue Ellen.  
'Sue Ellen? Sue Ellen are you alright?' Dawn panics.  
Sue Ellen sits up and thinks, her mind is a blur.  
'What happened?' Sue Ellen breathes.  
'I don't know you tell me,' Dawn demands.  
'I wasn't feeling well, I must've passed out. So much for a great party,' Sue Ellen moans. 'I've embarrassed myself.'  
'I guess Mr Wendell wasn't too impressed then?' Dawn questions.  
'Mr Wendell?'  
'Never mind...Beatrice, let's get you home.'


End file.
